Growing Up
by mellarkable5678
Summary: Rose Weasley is growing up. For years, she has been compared to her family. At first she loved it; now she hates it. Can she find the perfect in-between? Companion to Love from Rosie.


Rose Weasley was sitting at her window seat, tapping her freshly painted sky blue fingernails on the coffee wooden table beside her. She was a pretty girl, with wavy auburn hair that stretched to her tailbone. Her blue eyes, inherited from her father, shone brightly against her ivory skin. She, like all the Weasleys, had a light smattering of freckles dusted across her nose. This particular Weasley was dressed to the weather, wearing a sleeveless blue top with ruffles that matched her eyes exactly and short ripped denim shorts. Her feet, whose toenails matched her fingernails, were bare, and her hair was down. Rose Weasley was daughter to Ron and Hermione, best friends of Harry Potter, two-thirds of the Golden Trio, and acclaimed war heroes. Rose, had her father's looks, only much more feminine, and her mother's hair. Rose's temper matched that of her Auntie Ginny, her book smarts were from her Uncle Percy and her mother, her calm outlook on life was like that of her Uncle Bill, her love of the wilderness came from her Uncle Charlie, her appreciation of pranks and tricks came from her Uncle George and deceased Uncle Fred, her accomplished cooking was from her Nana Weasley, and her interest in Muggles was inherited from her Grandad Weasley. It seemed that her entire life was being compared to those in the generations before her. At first, when she was little, she thrived on it. Whenever she was told that, it would bring a big smile that "was just like her Grandma Granger's". When she turned thirteen, she had found and hid this growing disdain. She had only told Scorp and Al, both feeling in the same situation. Scorp was alternatingly told that he was 'a Death Eater's son' and that he was nothing like his father. Al was told that he was perfectly like his father and more things that came along with being the son of the Chosen One. She had kept this hidden from sentimental family members and written it in her diary, along with her growing love on her best mate Scorpius Malfoy. Her love was, after all, just like her parents' romance, and Al would be like her uncle Harry. When last year, before she had gone to school for her fifth year, her dad had tried to read her diary. Luckily, she locked it with a spell that none could unlock but herself with her wand. After that, Rose Weasley had decided: she was growing up.  
Rose Weasley was growing out of being like her parents. Step one was to get a completely new wardrobe. Luckily, her heavily pregnant cousin Victoire, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, had been more than happy to oblige. Her skirts and shorts were all shorter, her sweaters were tighter, and she owned skinny jeans now. Step two had been to straighten her hair enough to not be frizzy but still be wavy. The act had made her hair come down to her bum, it still was Weasley red, though a bit darker because of her mum's side, but now she was drop dead gorgeous. Especially with step three which was to buy makeup and learn how to use it. Rose Weasley now had piercing blue eyes, thanks to eye shadow and eyeliner, soft pink cheeks that had been dusted with rose colored blush, and shimmery rose red lips. There were a couple of spells for applying makeup, all of which Victoire had taught her. Step four was to getting all Os on her O.W.L.s, something her mother had achieved on her N.E.W.T.s but not her O.W.L.s.

As Rose was surmising this on her window seat, a tawny owl fluttered by her window. Rose gasped and when the bird flew in the open window, she gave a quiet shriek. Her results for her O.W.L.s were here!  
Little did Rose Weasley know that she had reacted almost exactly like her mother had twenty six years previously.  
With trembling hands, Rose Weasley opened the letter.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS  
Rose Hermione Weasley has achieved:  
Ancient Runes: O  
Arthimancy: O  
Astronomy: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: O  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O

Rose gasped. She had gotten better results than her mother! Better than the 'brightest witch of her generation'!  
Just then, another owl, this time gray, came swooping in. It read:

Dear Rosie,  
Straight Os except for History of Magic and Astronomy. An E in Astronmy and an A in History of Magic. Oh well. Straight Os, I presume?  
Love, Scorp

Rose grinned. He was so sweet. She scribbled back a reply on a spare sheet of parchment and sent it off with Scorp's owl.  
Just as she turned to head downstairs, another owl came crashing in, this one snowy white. She was carrying a quickly scribbled note, which was so close to Scorp's that Rose laughed.

Rosie-  
All Os except Herbology, Astronomy, and Hostory of Magic. An E in Herbology, an A in Astronomy, and a P in History of Magic. Always knew I would fail that one. I'm guessing you got all Os?  
Love, Al

Rose grinned, replied with another quickly scribbled note, and then went downstairs to face the inevitable: telling he parents.  
Her hand on the cherry wood rail. Her foot on the last step of the carpet cladden staircase. That was when she heard Ron and Hermione. Arguing.  
This was nothing new.  
But this time something was different. They were arguing about her.  
Ron's voice rose out from the sitting room. "Why, Mione, why? Does she hate us? Does she hate us? Is that why she's changing?"  
Quickly slipping by the sitting room, Rose settled herself in a shadowy corner and pulled out an Extendable Ear, ready to listen in.  
"No Ronald, it is called teenage rebellion."  
"Then why didn't we go through it?"  
"Because we were in the middle of a war."  
"Oh."  
"And she's doing it because people say she's exactly like us."  
"Oh."  
"She wants to be an individual! The more people compare her to us, the more she'll change!"  
"We should stop comparing her to us then. Should I not give her books?"  
"Honestly Ron, no. We just have to stop saying, "You look just like your father," or "You're just as smart as your mum." She wants to be treated as Rose Weasley, not the daughter of Hermione Weasley and Ron Weasley. Plus you treat her like she is eleven sometimes."  
"I do not!"  
"Actually you do."  
"No!"  
"Did you know last year she had a boyfriend? It was Liam, the boy who visited on Christmas Eve."  
"That was James's friend."  
"And her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend now, they broke up sometime around April."  
"How do you know this, anyways, Hermione?"  
Hermione smirked. "I know my daughter."  
Ross just couldn't take it anymore. She reeled in the Extendable Ear, stuffed in roughly in her pocket, and knocked harshly on the door.  
Her mother's voice called, "Come in."  
When Rose opened the door, her parents seemed surprised to see her. "Come in, darling," said her dad.  
Rose did not miss the evil eye look her mother shot her father, probably for the nickname. She didn't actually mind though. It was one of the few things she didn't mind.  
Rose cleared her throat. "Hi Mum, Dad. I got my O.W.L. results. Straight Os."  
Hermione squealed, "Really?" before launching herself at Rose for a tight hug.  
Rose patted her mother awkwardly on the back, smiling at her dad over her mum's shoulder. Her dad smiled sadly back. When Hermione released her, Rose grinned again at her parents.  
Maybe she could incorporate change into what she already had. Stay young, but grow up all the same.

A/N-This is a companion piece to Love from Rosie. It takes place in between years five and six and it is just a one-shot. Please enjoy and review!


End file.
